


The Radish And The Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Beast/Adam- Hanako, Belle- Yashiro, Chip- Tiara, Cogswarth- Akane-Kun, F/M, Feather Duster- Aoi, Gaston- Teru, Lafou- Tsukasa (kinda), Lumiere- Natsuhiko, M/M, Mourice- Tsuchigomori, Mrs Potts- Sakura, My Beauty And The Beast AU, Tiara- Chip, Wardrobe- Mitsuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s really lonely..” the beastly boy admitted sheepishly, his golden eyes downcast. “I’ve been happier with you around.” He paused to take the girl’s hand in his large paw. “No one has ever tried to be my friend before..”The swollen ankled girl blinked at the shorter boy before pulling him into her arms and giving him a hug. “I understand..”
Relationships: Akane Aoi | Ao-chan & Aoi Akane | Glasses, Hanako | Yugi Amane & Minamoto Teru, Hanako | Yugi Amane & Tsuchigomori, Hanako | Yugi Amane & Yugi Tsukasa, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, Hyuuga Natsuhiko & Nanamine Sakura, Minamoto, Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Minamoto Teru/Yugi Tsukasa, Yashiro Nene & Everyone, Yashiro Nene & Minamoto Teru, Yashiro Nene & Nanamine Sakura
Comments: 116
Kudos: 132





	1. Cursed For All Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own JBHK or Beauty And The Beast :)

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle, and although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind, his childishness everlasting as he let his curiosity kill the cat. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold and the biting icy winds. Repulsed and fazed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.. but she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.   
  
  
  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The little prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she cursed him and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived in and around there.   
  
  
The curse she’d placed on the little prince would cause him to transform into a hideous beast every day at sundown. During the day, he would live in agony as a little boy and just as the sun would begin to set, it began. He would go through an agonizing transition from a human into a monster. With a heavy heart and lots of tears, he would then hide away from all and cower in his dark tower, alone.  
  
  
  
The inhabitants of the castle fell silent as the spell took its course over their bodies, cursing them to live as everyday objects. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beastly prince concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The red rose that the enchantress had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his seventeenth year.   
  
  
  
If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken... If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.   
  
  
_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to use this to start, from here out it’ll still be based on Beauty And the Beast, but I’ll be using my own elements


	2. Not In The Mood For Milky Tea

Three years have passed since the curse had been placed over the castle, but it’s inhabitants had broken out of their trance and were busy stalking about.  
  
All except the prince, that is.   
  
The prince was currently laying in his bed inside his chambers in the East Wing, snuggled in under the covers and snoring softly, out cold due to his exhaustion from last night’s transformation, each time taking more energy out of him than the last. He squirmed and trembled in his sleep, his small hands clutching at his bed sheets as tiny whimpers escaped his lips, his legs kicking out slightly as he began to thrash, the mattress creaking beneath his small form, when a small knock sounded against the door to his chambers.  
  
“Your highness,” a voice murmured softly, “it is time to wake up and get dressed.”   
  
The little prince grumbled and nuzzled deeper under the covers, his eyes still screwed tightly shut. “Don’t.. wanna.” He grumbled. “‘M tired from last night.”   
  
“I understand your highness,” the voice from the other side of the door sighed, “but you must get up. Nanamine is ready with the tea.”   
  
The little prince yawned and slowly unclenched himself from the covers and his pillows, sitting up and raising a fist to rub at his golden eyes tiredly. “O-okay, okay,” he mumbled with a shuddering yawn, “I’m up, I-I’m up..” 

The door clicked and swung open slowly as a small cart wheeled in and a coatrack hopped in and over to the window in the prince’s chamber, yanking then open, the bright and blinding daylight flooding into the room causing the prince to flinch away with a grimace as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
“Good morning your highness,” the rack repeated with a bow, “your morning tea is here.”   
  
“‘Morning K-Kou,” the little prince replied as he gestured the little bronze teacart over to him with the last wave of his hand as he let out another yawn, his eyelids fluttering. “Thank you..” 

The coatrack bowed again and slowly hopped out of the room. “We will be waiting in the library.” He told the prince who nodded sleepily in reply. “Please do not forget your quill pens, ink and parchment rolls, your highness.”   
  
The little prince nodded again and reached out to the little bronze cart where a small china teapot with a cute glass top was sitting beside a tiny cup with a golden rim. “Y-yes, yes.. I know..” 

“Well then, I await you for your morning lessons.” The coatrack sighed and left the room, closing the door with a small click.   
  
“One or two, your highness?” The white teapot asked softly, her voice gentle and void of emotions.   
  
“Huh?” The prince murmured, rubbing at his eyes before blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, turning to face the pot.   
  
“Sugar, two cubes or one?”   
  
“Two please,” 

The teapot nodded and turned to the sugar bowl beside her with a small hop, nodding as the teaspoon dug into the bowl and flew back out with two sugar cubes, floating over to the tiny cup and plopped them inside, tea slightly slopping out from the cup, earning the teaspoon a small giggle. The pot then turned back to the prince, “Milk?”   
  
The prince shook his head. “Not in the mood for milk, Sakura..” he mumbled as he reached for the teacup with a shiver. “I just want my tea..” 

“Alright,” the teapot sighed. Then she looked at the cup and nodded, “Go ahead, let the prince drink his morning tea.”   
  
The little cup giggled, giddy with excitement and bounced happily onto the prince’s palm. “Yes!”   
  
The prince chuckled tiredly as he raised the cup to his lips.   
  
“Wait!”   
  
He sighed and halted, tilting his head at the cup. “What is it Tiara-Chan?”   
  
The little teacup giggled, “Watch this!” and took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing out and flushing red as the tea bubbled.   
  
The prince chuckled as the teapot on the cart clicked her tongue, “Tiara, let the prince drink his tea. He has morning lessons to get to.” 

The prince shook his head. “It’s okay Sakura,” he murmured as he fingered the little teacup’s decoration, earning another giddy giggle, “I’m not really in the mood for milk tea.”   
  
“I’m sure that you aren’t,” Sakura sighed disapprovingly, “but you still must get ready for them.”   
  
The prince sighed and nodded, raising the cup back to his lips and tilting it, taking a small sip of the boiling liquid.   
  
“I’ll go get Mitsuba,” the teacup sighed.   
  
“Okay,” the prince answered as the teapot turned to the cup and told her, “Let him drink.”   
  
The teacup giggled as the prince continued to drink, his lips squishing against her rim. “Yes!” She said to the pot. “His lips are tickling me!”   
  
The teapot sighed again as the cart wheeled out of the room, leaving the prince sitting on the bed in his nightgown and sipping sugared tea.   
  
The prince sighed, content, as he finished draining the cup and gently placed her down on the nightstand beside his bed.   
  
The cup bounced slightly and looked up at the prince with a hopeful smile. “Was it tasty?”   
  
The prince’s lips slid into a soft smile as he bopped the teacup’s nose. “Very, thank you Tiara-Chan,” he said, “I really wasn’t in the mood for milk tea, you saved me.”   
  
“I’m glad, your highness!”   
  
“Now then,” the prince murmured as he moved his hands and began to unbutton his nightgown. “I should prepare for when Mitsuba arrives.”   
  
The little teacup blushed and hopped on the nightstand, turning away from the prince and closing her eyes. “I won’t look!”   
  
The prince giggled. “Such a child~!”   
  
  



	3. The Beast, The Prince And The Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—

The little prince was now sitting on his bed, the nightgown cast aside, wrapped up in his blankets, shivering as the cold air in the room chilled him to the bone. The little teacup was hopping in place on the nightstand, the pottery clanking and her metal work chiming.   
  
“I wonder what’s taking them so long,” Tiara hummed as she turned around to the prince with a wide smile. “You look cold, your highness!”   
  
The little prince rolled his eyes. “I’m very cold,” he sighed, “where’s Mitsuba when you need him?”   
  
“Mitsuba at your service!” A voice yelled as the door swung open again and a large silhouette stomped inside the prince’s chambers. “I have been summoned!”   
  
Tiara giggled as the little bronze cart wheeled in from behind the large wardrobe and positioned itself right beside the nightstand. “Ah Sakura Mama!”   
  
The teapot sighed and shook herself slightly. “I am not your mother,” she said before telling the teaspoons to motion the cup over, “come now. Natsuhiko is waiting for us in the kitchens.”   
  
“‘Kay!” The teacup hummed as she bounced off of the nightstand and onto the little cart with a small clang. “I can’t wait to see Natsuhiko Papa!”   
  
The pot blushed slightly and murmured, “To the kitchens.”   
  
The cart shook and slowly, with the slight squeak of it’s wheels, wheeled out of the room, leaving the prince and the wardrobe alone.   
  
“Cya later, your highness!” The little teacup called as the door closed. “I hope you liked the tea!”   
  
The little prince giggled and waved after her, “Yes, I did.. thank you Sakura, Tiara-Chan!”   
A small grin appeared on his face as the teacup laughed and the teapot mumbled a quiet, “Oh Tiara...” 

The wardrobe pouted and swung it’s doors open, it’s many dressers popping out and drawers bursting with clothing. “Now then,” he huffed, “what’ll it be today, your highness?”   
He pulled out a white blouse, a string of red lace, bloomers, a small coat and stockings. “The usual? Or perhaps something new?”   
  
The little prince unraveled himself from the blanket cocoon that he’d wrapped himself in before sitting up on the mattress, the blankets slipping off his shoulders. “The usual please, Mitsuba.” He murmured as he slowly slipped off of the mattress and walked over to the wardrobe.  
  
The wardrobe hummed and bowed. “The usual coming right..” he muttered, slamming his doors shut as he dug inside his many drawers and dressers and compartments before swinging them back open, an outfit consisting of a plain white blouse, blue pantaloons and black flats. “Up!”   
  
The little prince chortled as he took the clothing from the wardrobe and began to put it on, starting with the blue pantaloons, then tugging the white blouse over his choppy brown hair and finally slipping the black flats onto his small feet. “Thanks Mitsuba.”   
  
The wardrobe smiled smugly and flapped his doors. “No problem your highness!” He said as he rolled out his drawers to reveal a mirror. “Take a look!”  
  
The prince sighed as he studied his reflection in Mitsuba’s mirror. He looked the same as always; the same large amber eyes, the same rounded baby face, the same small yet plump lips, the same untamable brown hair and the same short figure that he’s always had. Except this time, he had scars. Smiling slightly, he looked up to the wardrobe from the mirror and nodded. “Good job.”   
  
“Hah! As if I would ever do a bad job, you underestimate me your highness!”   
  
“I do not!”   
  
The wardrobe sighed and closed his pink doors. “Well, it’s time for me to go and for you to get to your morning lessons.”   
  
The prince nodded. “Yeah...” 

“Well come along then,” the wardrobe said as he began to hop out of the chambers, the prince laughing quietly as he followed. “You haven’t got all day!”   
  
“Yes, yes mother,” the prince giggled as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the book he’d forgotten that he’d placed there, “I’m coming.”   
  
Mitsuba groaned, “That book again?”   
  
“I like it!” The prince whined, hugging it close to his chest. “It’s a good book!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.. let’s just go!”   
  
“I’m coming!”   
  
The prince smirked softly as he fingered the book cover. “The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe, huh?” He murmured. “More like The Prince, The Beast And The Wardrobe..”   
He simply couldn’t scratch the feeling of his life turning into one of his most beloved stories.   
  
“Your highness!”   
  
He sighed and rushed out of his chambers and after Mitsuba, towards the library for his long morning lessons. “Coming!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Yashiro and the Poor Provincial Town!


	4. Poor Provincial Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Two chapters in one day?? Who is this person?? 
> 
> Anyhow: introducing Yashiro/Belle!

Down the street and clutching a little basket, a white haired girl wearing a light blue dress and a white apron tied around her waist, with brown flats on her feet and a little blue bow tied in her long hair was walking and humming softly as she waved the basket around back and forth.   
  
_Hello! I am lady Yashiro Nene, a gentle and feminine girl who loves to garden and happens to live in this poor provincial town!_

“Little town, it’s a quiet village...” she hummed as she spun on her heels, her white hair swaying in the wind, her dress spinning with her. “Every day like the one before! Little town full of little people, waking up to say..”  
  
The widows to the houses burst open one by one as people stuck their heads out of their sills with large smiles as they waved sheets and blankets, dusting them off and calling greetings out into the air.  
  
“Bonjour!” One lady cried. 

“Bonjour!” another cried.  
  
Soon the entire town was filled with calls of “Bonjour!” echoing throughout the cobblestone streets.   
_  
_ Yashiro sighed as she looked around the town and motioned at a man lugging a tray of rolls and loafs of bread. _“_ There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell...” she started to walk past him and closed her eyes slightly. “Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town...”

The baker lugging the trays looked up and smiled at the girl. “‘Morning Nene-Chan! 

**“** Good morning sir!” Yashiro answered as she hopped over to him.

“Where are you off to?” 

Yashiro sighed dreamily and pulled a book out of her basket, hoping to show the baker. “To the bookshop!” She answered happily. “I just finished the most wonderful story.. about a beanstalk and an ogre and—!” 

“That’s nice,” the baker hummed, ignoring her as he waved his arms irritably. “Satou, the baguettes! Hurry up!”

As the girl walked and her humming ceased, she could feel the other villager’s eyes on her. Her face flushed as she buried her nose deeper into the book, hoping to avoid the villagers and their comments on her and her ankles, for unfortunately, this fair maiden happened to be cursed with incredibly _cropped_ ankles and legs so because of that she was the subject of many villager’s disapproving stares.

  
“Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question,” a lady holding a fan to her lips murmured to her friend beside her, “dazed and distracted, can’t you tell? I mean, have you seen those things? Look at how horribly swollen they are!”  
**  
**The woman beside her nodded in agreement. “Never part if any crowd, as I would be if I had those hideous legs!”  
  
Yashiro’s eyes began to well with tears as the villagers whispered and pointed her out to each other. 

  
_My legs aren’t fat.. they aren’t hideous...! It isn’t my fault that I was born with them!_

She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and rushed over to the bookshop she’d been looking for, yanking the door open, it’s tiny golden bells jingling as she entered the quaint little shop.   
  
She looked around. “Hello?” She called, her maroon eyes searching the shop before a tall brown haired male peeked out from behind a shelf.  
  
“Ah, Yashiro!” He greeted her. “Welcome, welcome..”   
  
The girl smiled at the brown haired man. “Good morning, Nagisa-San.” She answered as she reached out an arm, handing him the book. “I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.”  
**  
**The man chuckled, taking the book from the girl’s outstretched hands and placed it back into it’s place on the shelf. “Oh, finished with it already?”  
**  
** “Oh, I couldn’t put it down!” Yashiro laughed looking around the shop and through the stacks. “Have you got anything new?”  
**  
** “Not since yesterday, Yashiro.”  
**  
** “That’s all right,” the girl sighed as she picked out a book with a blue cover, embroidered in a careful golden pattern, “I’ll borrow this one then!”  
**  
** The book seller blinked at the girl as she threw his the book. “This one? Again?” He asked. “But you’ve read it twice!”  
**  
** “Well it’s my favorite!” The girl with swollen ankles replied. “.. Far off places, magic spells, a witch fighting a lion in disguise..!”   
**  
**The bookseller chuckled and handed the girl the book. “Well, if you like it all that much,” he said softly as he began to lead her out of the shoppe, “it’s yours.”  
**  
** “But Nagisa-San..!”  
**  
** “I insist,”  
**  
** Oh thank you,” Yashiro gasped as she left the store with a small wave to the bookseller, “thank you very much!”   
  
The girl walked and walked through the town until the stopped at a small fountain and settled down on it’s stone edges, crooning softly to the sheep surrounding her. “Oh, isn’t this amazing?” She hummed, pointing at the book’s pages as a sheep rested it’s head on her lap. “It’s my favorite part because.. you’ll see!”   
  
The girl patted she sheep on the head before pointing at the next page. “Here’s where she meets the prince, but the witch won’t fight him ‘til chapter three..”  
**  
  
**

* * *

“I shall shoot down those geese.. ready the sack Tsu.”   
  
“Okay, okay~!”   
  
A strikingly handsome blonde hunter smirked slightly as he readied his firearm and angled it up at the sky and the flock of geese flying overhead as a short black haired and childish young man stood beside him, a large potato sack held out and ready.   
  
A loud shot rang throughout the town as three large geese fell from the sky and into the brown sack with a dull thump.  
  
“Wow~ you didn’t miss a shot, Teru!” The black haired male giggled as he held up the sack, staring up a the blonde, pure admiration shining in his eyes. “You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world!”  
**  
** The blonde smirked wider still as he looked down at his partner, icy eyes narrowed. “I know.“   
  
“No beast alive stands a chance against you,” the other murmured softly, “and no girl for that matter~”  
**  
** “It’s true Tsukasa,” the hunter announced as he draped an arm around the shorter latter’s shoulders and pointed his musket in front of them, “and I’ve got my sights set on that one.”   
**  
**The black haired male blinked as he followed Teru’s gaze. ”The girl that Tsuchigomori’s harboring?”  
**  
** Teru nodded. “She’s the one, the lucky girl I’m going to marry.”   
**  
** The shorter male sighed and slowly shrugged the blonde’s arm off of him. “But she’s..”  
**  
** “The most interesting girl in town,” the blonde continued, his arm now weighing Tsukasa down.  
**  
** “I know,” the other murmured, “but you really ought to—!”  
**  
** The blonde grabbed Tsukasa’s shirt collar and pulled him up. “And that makes her the best.” Teru leaned in closer to the other’s face. “And don’t I deserve the best?”  
**  
** “Well of course you do, but you gotta—!”

Teru stood up straight and removed his arm from around Tsukasa’s shoulders. “Right from the moment when I met her, saw her...” the blonde sighed as he turned to a pan hanging on front of him and smirked at his reflection. “I said she’s gorgeous and I fell... Here in town there’s only she, who is beautiful as me, so I’m making plans to woo and marry her.”   
  
“You won’t get to, if you don’t _look!”_ Tsukasa’s voice hissed, interrupting Teru’s stare off with himself as a small hand seized the blonde’s arm and began to pull him along after Yashiro as she walked through the crowd. “Come on!”   
**  
** They trudged through the crowd as people shoved against them, yelling and bargaining, calling and ordering, pushing and shoving in their way as they struggled against the crowd. Pulling his partner out of the crowd, the black haired male sighed in relief as they finally caught up to Yashiro and he let go of the blonde’s arm, watching with a smirk as he strode over to the white haired girl and tapped her shoulder. **  
**   
“Hello, Yashiro-San.” Teru hummed softly. “Lovely day for a stroll, isn’t it?”   
**  
** The girl whirled around, her eyes widening as her legs began to tremble. She was practically melting into a hot puddle.   
  
_Is this a dream? The Minamoto Teru is talking to me, a poor provincial town girl! I must be dreaming!_

**“** H-hello Mi-Minamoto-San!” she managed to stammer. “Y-yes it is!”   
  
“And what have you got there?”   
  
Yashiro blinked at the blonde before realizing that he was asking about her book. Smiling, the girl held up the novel to the hunter and showed him. “This book is called ‘The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe’!” She told him. “It’s my absolute favorite story!”   
  
The blonde grabbed the book out of her hands and began to examine it with a slight frown. “How can you read this, Yashiro-San?” He sighed, handing it back to her. “There are no pictures.”   
  
Yashiro giggled and took the book back from the hunter. “I use my imagination!”   
  
Teru smiled softly at the girl, making her legs tremble harder and Tsukasa roll his eyes.   
  
_Quite the slick one, aren’t you?  
_   
_Shut up.  
_   
Tsukasa giggled and hefted the potato sack over his shoulders. “Imma go look at some pumpkins!” He told Teru who nodded at him and watched as he bounced away.   
  
Meanwhile, Yashiro was clutching the book to her chest and gazing up at the sky with a love struck look on her face, a blush adorning her cheeks.   
  
_Minamoto-San is talking to me.. he’s actually talking to me! Maybe he thinks that I’m feminine! Maybe he loves me!  
_   
Teru chortled as he watched the girl daydream. “You really like that book, don’t you?” He hummed.   
  
Yashiro nodded absentmindedly, still stuck in her fantasy when.. 

_KABOOM!  
_   
Both the girl and the hunter jumped out of their skins as the ground shook underneath them.   
  
“What in the world..?” Teru began as he looked down the town’s cobblestone streets. “What happened?”   
  
Yashiro started to shrug. “I'm not sure..” then she realized from where the loud sound had come from and gasped. “Oh no!”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Tsuchigomori-Sensei!” The girl gasped as she scrambled to grab her things before hastily bowing to Teru and rushing down the paths. “I’m sorry Minamoto-San, but I must be going now!”   
  
Teru blinked and reached out for the girl. “Y-Yashiro-San... wait!”   
  
But the girl was long gone.   
  
“Did you tell her?”   
  
Teru whirled around to face his partner, who was now holding a large orange pumpkin in his arms, with a scowl. “She left.”   
  
Tsukasa giggled. “Oh well~” he hummed as he and Teru began to walk down the path to the local pub. “Better luck next time!”  
  
“Shut up,” 

“Sorry!”  
  



	5. The Inventor

Yashiro huffed and puffed as she rushed through the town, her feet clomping against the stone paths as she made her way past the fountains and shops, past the bakery as Satou waved to her, past a field of dandelions and finally to an old mill off the side of the little village. 

“Tsuchigomori-Sensei?!” She called as she burst into the mill, immediately coughing as smoke surrounded her, filling in her vision and clogging her nose and mouth. “What happened?”   
  
“How on earth did that happen?!” A voice huffed as a tall man emerged from the smoke, waving his hands and shaking his head.   
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“I’m about ready to give up on this hunk of junk.” The man sighed motioning over at the invention he’d been working on as it fizzed and smoked.  
  
Yashiro giggled and shook her head. “You always say that Tsuchigomori-Sensei.”  
  
The man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean it this time.” He huffed crossly. “I’ll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.”   
  
“Yes you will,” the white haired girl reassured her guardian, patting his arm, “you’ll win first prize at the fair tomorrow!”   
  
“And you’ll get slimmer ankles.”   
  
Yashiro choked but decided to ignore the jab at her already bruised ego, continuing, “and become a world famous inventor!”   
  
“You really believe that?” The man sighed. “Really?”   
  
Yashiro nodded. “I always have!”  
  
Tsuchigomori shrugged and strode back to the contraption he’d been working on, Yashiro following him. “Well then, what are we waiting for?” He said. “I’ll have this thing fixed in no time.” The man slid under the machine and began to work away. “Hey Daikon, hand me that wrench over there.” He murmured.  
  
Yashiro sighed and took the wrench from the ground and placed in into his outstretched hand. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thanks,” the inventor sighed. “So, did you have a good time in town today?”  
  
“I got a new book...” Yashiro mumbled. Then, “Tsuchigomori-Sensei.. do you think I’m odd?”  
  
“Odd?” The man asked as he slipped out from under the machine. “Where would you get an idea like that?”   
  
“Oh, I don’t know.” The girl mumbled, fingering the book she was holding. “It’s just that I’m not sure I fit in here, there’s no one I can really talk to.”   
  
“What about that Minamoto?” The inventor suggested. “He’s a handsome fellow.”   
  
Yashiro sighed again. “He’s handsome all right, and way out of my liege!” She cried and gripped at her hair. Oh Tsuchigomori-Sensei, he’s not for me!”   
  
“Well, while you throw yourself a pity party,” the man huffed climbing out from under the machine and slowly standing in his feet. “I think that’s done it... Now, let’s give it a try.” 

The machine began to whir and tumble as the large hatchet began to swing until it chopped a log on wood in half, steam pouring from its joints as loud whistles blared and springs bounced.  
  
Yashiro blinked in amazement as the machine operated as it should have. “It works!”

Tsuchigomori’s face split into a small smug smile as he muttered, “It does..”  
  
The girl was practically bouncing as she hugged the man. “You did it! You really did it!”  
  
Taking a puff from his pipe, the inventor announced, “Hitch up the horse Daikon, I’m off to the fair.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Good bye, Tsuchigomori-Sensei!” Yashiro called as she waved from the old mill. “Good luck!”  
  
The man waved back from atop his stallion. Good bye Daikon,” he called back as he rode off into the forests beyond the town as the sun began to set, “take care while I’m gone, don’t do anything I’ll be sorry for later.”   
  
Yashiro giggled. “I won’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their happiness won’t last long ;-;


	6. A Wrong Turn Can Make You A Prisoner (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; sorry for the wait

The little prince let out a whimper and curled over himself.   
  
“Your highness,” the coatrack gasped as he placed his wooden hand on the other’s back, “is it time?”   
  
A hasty nod and another whine.   
  
The coatrack whirled around to the pot and the trays behind him. “Leave!” He ordered, raising himself up from beside the prince’s trembling form and hopping after the other staff. “We must give the master his space!”   
  
The other castle staff immediately wheeled out of the room, leaving the little prince alone, hunched over on the ground and withering in agony as his body convulsed, spasms wracking through his small form as he began to twist and bend grotesquely, his joints popping, bones enlarging.   
  
A loud snarl escaped the trembling prince as he gripped the floor, his nails digging into the wood.   
  
After a few more moments of splitting wood and snarling, in the prince’s place, where a small adolescent was supposed to be, 

Lay a beast.   
  


* * *

  
  
The staff waited, their eyes wide with worry for news about their master.  
  
  
“Has his highness transformed?” The teapot asked, the tiny cup beside her looking at the coatrack in front of them with tears in her eyes.

  
Kou nodded solemnly. “Yes,” he murmured, “it has ended until the next sunrise.”

  
“We must make sure that no one dares approach him..” Sakura murmured.   
  
The little teacup beside her let out a small sob and buried into her side. “I don’t like when Ama-Chan transformes..” 

Sakura patted the little cup’s cheek. “It’ll be alright Tiara,” she soothed with her usual monotone voice. “Don’t worry.”

Then, a long silence before:

  
“The poor prince..”

“Such pain to go through at such a young age..” 

  
  


* * *

“We should be there by now, maybe we missed a turn...” Tsuchigomori murmured from atop his steed. “I guess I should have taken a— wait a minute.” He lifted the lateen he’d been holding and squinted at an old rickety sign bolted together by rusted nails. “No... lets go this way.”   
  
The steed puffed as he swiveled his head and looked right towards a dark path overgrown with bramble and weeds before glancing left at a lighter path with light colored leaves slowly falling from the trees. He began to trudge to the left, pulling on his reigns and neighing desperately.  
  
Tsuchigomori sighed and yanked the horse’s reigns, urging him to go to the right path. “Come on,” he sighed, It’s a shortcut... We’ll be there in no time.”   
  


* * *

  
By now, the steed and the inventor were lost.   
  
Tsuchigomori scowled at the darkness, hip pipe dangling from his lips. “This can’t be right.” He muttered as he yanked the horse. “Where have you taken us?” Sighing as the horse merely grunted in reply, he pulled the reigns and began to maneuver the steed back and around. “We’d better turn around and find—whoa, whoa boy!” His eyes widened as the horse backed up roughly into a large tree. “Damn it!”  
  
Hoards of bats rushed out of the old stump by the thousands, swarming the inventor and the stallion, causing the white and black steed to rear up on his hind legs.

“Back up!” Tsuchigomori cried as he tugged the reigns. “Back up.. Good boy, good boy.” He reaches down to pat the horse’s neck and murmured, “That’s good, that’s good...” 

The stallion began to rear again, jolting the inventor. 

Steady! Hey, steady now...!” Tsuchigomori hissed. The stallion was too wired up to fathom the orders and finally threw the man from the saddle.

“Pluto!” The man cried after the steed, his arm outstretched as he lay on the ground, watching the horse bolt through the forest. “Pluto?”   
  
Growls sounded behind him. Tsuchigomori’s eyes grew wide as he slowly looked up, his own gleaming eyes locking on hold. The inventor shot up to his feet and bolted away from the thicket, waisting no time. Tsuchigomori ran and ran, his coat tearing on bramble, his feet catching on ivy as he struggled to keep himself out of harm’s way.   
  
“Damn it!” He gasped as his foot twisted on a ditch in the path and he tumbled down a hill, landing at the foot of an iron gate. “Damn it all!” Tsuchigomori grabbed the gate and pulled himself up from the ground, shaking the iron poles. “Help! Is someone there?!”   
  
The gate slowly swung open, it’s flaps creaking with age, letting the inventor rush inside and past the castle grounds after slamming the iron doors in the face of the night as it began to rain. He ran until he reached the castle’s large wooden doors and raised a fist, banging on them desperately until they slowly push open and allow him to enter.  
  
“Hello,” he called into the grand halls, “hello?”

  
  
“Poor man,” sighed a golden candlestick from atop a wooden table nearby, “must have lost his way in the woods...”  
  
“Keep quiet,” hissed an old clock embroidered in gold, “we were told to keep intruders away from the master! Maybe he’ll go away.” 

  
Tsuchigomori tried again, “Is someone there?”   
  
The clock frowned at the candlestick beside him. “Not a word, Natsuhiko..” he hissed. “Not one word!”  
  
“I don’t mean to intrude,” the inventor sighed, hoping to pull on someone’s, if there even was anyone, heartstrings, “but I’ve lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night..” 

  
Natsuhiko looked at his companion with a sigh. “Oh Aka-Chin, have a heart!”   
  
‘Aka-Chin’ slapped a wooden hand over the candlesticks mouth. “Shush!”   
  
Natsuhiko rolled his eyes and put his flame to the other’s hand.  
  
  
“OUCH!” The clock yelped, releasing him.  
  
  
“Of course sir,” Natsuhiko said with a smile of ease, “you are welcome here!”   
  
Tsuchigomori raised and eyebrow. “Who said that?” He sighed and walked over to the table, reaching out and grabbing the candle stick, holding it up over his head.  
  
Natsuhiko snickered and tapped his head. “Over here!”  
  
Tsuchigomor blinked, “Huh?”   
  
Natsuhiko tapped the inventor’s head again, earning a look of shock. “Hello.” He deadpanned.   
  
“What the—?” The inventor dropped the candlestick onto the floor, his eyes going wide.   
  
The clock threw his arms up on the air and hopped down from the table towards the candlestick. “Well now you’ve done it, Natsuhiko!” He sighed exasperated. “Splendid, just peachy— Eh, unhand me!”   
  
“How is this accomplished?” Tsuchigomori muttered as he fiddled with the clock.   
  
“Put me down at once!” The clock screamed, thrashing in the inventor’s hands. “Stop that!”   
  
Tsuchigomori sighed and placed the clock down. “I beg your pardon,” he muttered. “I’ve just never seen a clock that can move on its own.”  
  
The clock huffed and turned to the candlestick with a sigh as the inventor sniffled, shivering.   
  
“Oh, you are soaked to the bone sir!” Natsuhiko exclaimed. “Come,” he smiled, leading Tsuchigomori by the hand over to another room, “come warm yourself by the fire.”   
  
“Thank you...” 

None of them saw the figure lurking behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUCHI GET OUT, SAVE YOURSELF TSUCHI


	7. A Wrong Turn Can Make You A Prisoner (Part 2)

“No, no, no!” Akane cried as he hopped after Tsuchigomori and Natsuhiko in his haste to stop them. “Do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?!” He grabbed the ends of Tsuchigomori’s long coat and pulled. “I demand that you stop right there!” 

“Here, you can rest your feet here!” Natsuhiko said as the inventor settled down in a large velvet armchair.  
  
Akane watched in horror and clutched at his face. “Oh no!” He moaned. “Not the master’s chair!”   
  
“Woof!”   
  
Akane gasped as the little footstool from the armchair rushed past him, toppling him from his feet. “I’m not seeing this, I’m not seeing this!”   
  
“Well, hello there.” Tsuchigomori chortled as the footstool nuzzled itself under his feet.  
  
“I’ll take your coat sir,” a voice said from behind him.   
  
Tsuchigomori jumped up in the armchair, his eyes going wide behind his purple rimmed glasses. “Huh?”  
  
"I’ll take your coat,” the rack repeated, holding out a wooden arm.  
  
  
“Ah, okay.. thank you.”   
  
  
Akane steppes forward and spread his arms out with a frown. “All right,” he announced, “this has gone far enough! I’m in charge here and..” 

“Ah here comes the tea!” Natsuhiko chortled as the little bronze cart wheeled in, flattening Akane under it’s wheels.   
  
“How would you like a nice spot of tea?” A little green teapot murmured, pouring boiling tea into a little cup. “It’ll warm you up in no time.”   
  
The little cup giggled and bounced over to Tsuchigomori, who held out a palm for her to hop onto.   
  
  
“No!” Akane cried from where he lay face down on the carpeted floor. “No tea.. _No tea!”  
_  
“Wahh, his lips are tickling me Sakura Mama!” Tiara giggled from Tsuchigomori’s hands.   
  
The green teapot shook her head and wagged her spout at the little teacup. “Let him drink.”   
  
Before Tsuchigomori could comment on the talking tea set, the door to the room wooshed open and a gust of chilly air blew into the room, blowing out Natsuhiko’s flames and the fireplace.   
  
  
“Ayah, he’s here!” Akane yelped, diving under the carpet for cover, trembling.   
  
Sakura began to shake and Tiara jumped down into the cart from Tsuchigomori’s palm, holding herself behind the green pot.   
  
“I don’t like when Ama-Chan gets like this..” 

  
The little prince, in all his beastly glory stalked into the room with a snarl on his face. “There’s a stranger here.” He growled, eying the room.   
  
“Y-your highness,” Natsuhiko stammered as he relit himself,allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet, so we—!”

  
The beastly prince growled again, cutting the candlestick, who looked down, dejected, off.   
  
Akane raised a hand as he slowly crawled out from under the carpet. “Your highness,” he mumbled. “I’d like to take this moment to say: I was against this from the start.. It was all his fault!” He began to rant. “I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no—!”   
  
Another growl sounded, drowning out the clock’s ranting.   
  
Tsuchigomori glanced over the edge of his chair to see two bulbous and glistening amber eyes glaring at him.   
  
“Who are you?!” The beastly prince yelled. “Who are you and what are you doing here?!”   
  
The inventor stared right back at the beast, even though he was scared shitless, he stood his ground. “I was lost in the woods and—”   
  
The beast growled and towered over him. “You aren’t welcome here!“ 

  
“I’m terribly sorry but—”   
  
Another growl cut him off again.

“What are you staring at?”  
  
“Nothing,” Tsuchigomori mumbled, averting his gaze. “Nothing at all.”

  
“So,” the prince hissed, “you’ve come to stare at the Beast have you?”   
  
Tsuchigomori raised his arms to cover his face in retaliation. “Please.. I meant no harm,” he sighed. “I just needed a place to stay.”   
  
The prince’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll give you a place to stay.” He hissed and grabbed Tsuchigomori by his shirt collar, dragging him from the chair and out of the room as the servants looked on in horror.   
  
“Ama-Chan’s really angry..” the little teacup whimpered from behind Sakura.   
  
The teapot nodded as Akane and Natsuhiko crawled onto the tea cart. “He is.. he is..” 

_They could only imagine the rage and shame coursing through the little princess veins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a filler of mine, not exactly relating to Beauty And The Beast, starting a dynamic between Tsuchigomori and Amane!


	8. A Child (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are gonna be three parts to this, so enjoy!

The next morning, Tsuchigomori found himself being woken up by the same candlestick and clock who he’d met the night before.   
  
  
“Up, up, up, up!” The clock tsked, clapping wooden hands. “Old man did you hear me? I said _up!”  
_   
  
The candlestick snickered behind a lit hand and shook his head at the clock. “Aka-Chin!” he scolded lightly. “You can’t just call this poor gentleman old!”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori’s brow twitched as he stared down at the household items and servants. “Old man?”   
  
  
Natsukiho jumped and gestured at the inventor sitting behind the metal bars. “Look,” he exclaimed frowning at the clock, “look you’ve made our guest angry!”   
  
  
“Guest?!” Akane and Tsuchigomori yelled in unison.   
  
  
“He’s a guest?!”   
  
  
“I’m a guest?!”   
  
  
The candlestick nodded slowly, blinking at the inventor. “Aren’t you?” He asked.   
  
  
Tsuchigomori grabbed the metal bars and shook them till they rattled. “Is this how you treat guests?!”   
  
  
“Hush! You’ll wake the master!” The clock hissed at the inventor. “Cease that at once!”

  
“I don’t care!” The inventor growled, glaring at the household objects. “Let me out!”   
  
  
The clock stomped a wooden foot with golden swirls and huffed impatiently. “Not until you quiet down as to not awake his majesty!”   
  
  
The candlestick nodded in agreement. “Yeah, his majesty had a rough night.” He murmured. “It’s best to keep quiet old gentleman.”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori glared at the candlestick. “I’m not old.” He growled and let go of the bars. “But fine, I’ll stop. Just let me out of here.”   
  
  
The clock and the candlestick exchanged glances before nodding at the inventor and reaching to pull at the bars, yanking the door open.  
  
  
“God,” the inventor sighed as he crawled out from inside the little space.   
  
  
“Now then,” the candlestick cleared his throat, both the clock and Tsuchigomori looking to him. He flickered his gold embroidered wrists and continued. “His majesty gets very cranky after nightly troubles such as last night, and we deeply apologize for his behavior,” Natsuhiko sighed and hung his head. “Akane, I leave the rest to you..”  
  
  
Akane nodded in agreement and continued from where the candlestick had left off. “He is quite rough towards intruders, you see..” 

  
Tsuchigomori nodded and rolled his eyes. “I felt it.”   
  
  
Akane ignored the jibe and sighed, rubbing at his face. “Look, the prince has had visitors that haven’t exactly been as kind and polite as you and they made fun of him.” He huffed. “His majesty is a child, he throws tantrums and fits, he’s childish and selfish. But please don’t judge him so harshly.”   
  
  
The inventor ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Alright.” He agreed. “Do I get to hold an audience with him?”   
  
  
Natsukiho nodded from beside Akane. “Yes, once he gets up.”   
  
  
“Okay, until then, I would like a tour of the castle.” He grinned adding, “As an apology.”   
  
  
Akane and Natsuhiko nodded and bowed to the inventor.  
  
  
“Very well,” The clock hummed as he turned on his feet and hopped out of the room, the inventor and candlestick following, “right this way.”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Amane grumbled and rolled over in his bed, tugging the covers over his head.   
  
  
“Sore, your highness?” A voice from nearby hummed.  
  
  
The little prince let out a soft groan and burrowed into his pillow with a wince as the scars on his back tingled. “Shut up...” 

  
The wardrobe laughed from his place by the window. “Come on, your highness, I’m only teasing!”   
  
  
“‘M not in the mood!”   
  
  
Mitsuba sighed and flapped his heavy doors. “You still have to get up,” he pointed out. “We all heard about the gentleman who stumbled upon the castle last night.”   
  
  
Amane’s eyes widened as he shot up in his bed, staring up at his wardrobe, fear shining in the amber orbs. “Is he still here?!”   
  
  
“Yes.”

  
“Why didn’t you turn him away?!” The prince growled jumping out of the bed and rushing over to the wardrobe, reaching out and taking it’s doors open, grabbing a long white blouse from one of the hangers.   
  
  
The wardrobe scowled down at the prince. “Because you dragged him away to the cellars.”   
  
  
The prince, midway slipping the blouse over his head, froze, blinking up at the wardrobe, his amber eyes glistening as he tried to process the information. “Huh?” He mumbled, pointing at himself. “I did?”   
  
  
Mitsuba sighed and slapped a flat wooden hand to his forehead. He’d forgotten that the prince had a tendency to forget what went on during the time he was transformed. “Yes, you did your highness.”   
  
  
“Why didn’t anyone stop me?!”   
  
  
“We tried!”   
  
  
“You didn’t try hard enough!”   
  
  
“We tried as hard as we could!”   
  
  
“No you didn’t!” The prince wailed, scrunching up his face as if he were about to cry and pointing an accusing finger at Mitsuba. “No you didn’t!”   
  
  
Mitsuba resisted his urge to slap the little prince into the next province and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “What more can we do without going against your orders?” He retorted, his voice strained.   
  
  
The little prince huffed and crossed his arms, the blouse hanging off his small form. “At least you could’ve sent him back after I left!”   
  
  
Mitsuba blinked at the prince. _They could have.._ He rubbed his temples and slammed his drawers shut. “Whatever,” he huffed at the prince, “just get ready.”   
  
  
“Ready for what?”   
  
  
“Your audience with the old man.”   
  
  
“My _what?!”_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So this is the master of this place, the one who threw me into that cell..” Tsuchigomori hummed as he bent over to inspect a portrait of little prince. “He’s a child.”   
  
  
“This portrait was painted–” 

  
  
“Don’t let Ama-Chan hear you say that!”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori and the clock and candlestick whirled around to see a little white teacup with a golden rim hopping towards them.   
  
  
“Ama-Chan isn’t a child!” The teacup continued, frowning up at them. “He’s the most princey prince that I know!”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori snorted behind his hand. “Princey?”   
  
  
Natsuhiko sighed as motioned the teacup over. “Tiara,” he scolded as she complied and bounced over to him, beaming. “Why aren’t you with Sakura?”   
  
  
“Sakura Mama asked me to find you, Natsuhiko Papa!”   
  
  
The candlestick flushed. “N-Natsuhiko P-Papa?!” He stammered. “S-Sakura M-Mama?!”   
  
  
“Anyway, she says to come to the kitchen!”   
  
  
“O-okay..” 

  
  
Akane chuckled and Tsuchigomori chortled as they watched the flustered candlestick get pulled away by the little teacup.   
  
  
  
“If I hear you insult Ama-Chan every again,” the teacup called, whirling around to glare at the inventor, “you’ll be sorry!”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori doubled over, clutching his sides and laughed. “Yeah, yeah..” he wheezed. “I won’t..” 

“Better not!”   
  
  
The inventor watched as the cup disappeared before turning back to the clock with a grin and whispering. “He must be a brat then, huh?”   
  
  
Akane couldn’t believe what happened next.   
  
  
“Yeah,” he found himself agreeing with the inventor. “He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight, next chapter is coming along, just a bit slowly... 
> 
> It’ll be up as soon as I finish it tho, so hang tight!


	9. HAITUS

Hi hi, it’s Joan!   
  


Firstly I just wanted to say thank you for all the support that this fic has been given and to all the people that kudosed, commented bookmarked and gave this fic a try. I really appreciate it :) 

I won’t be on HAITUS for too long, just until I sort my life out a bit, which won’t take that long because I’m pretty good at getting my shit together.   
  


it just isn’t everyday that you have to move all of your dead sisters things out of your room and deal with stress from dumbasses from the past, y’know?

So until I get back to working on this fic, enjoy my other fics and previous chapters :3 

I’ll still be updating my other works, just not as frequently as usual.

On that token, again, thank you for all of your lovely support, and I hope to see all of your lovely comments once the HAITUS is over.   
  


Best of luck, hope that you’re all safe and well, 

Joan ❤️


	10. A Child (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child needs reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Milkteamoon for their support and to all of you lovely readers who have helped bring my spirits up! 
> 
> Thank you to you all ❤️

“I refuse to see to him,” the little prince gasped as he rushed down the hall, the teapot rolling after him atop her little tea cart. “I will not, _will not_ speak to him about last night!”   
  
  
The green teapot sighed as she tried to plead with the young prince, trying to Will him to be sensible, to listen.   
  
  
“It won’t be too bad, your majesty,” she reassured the prince in her usual soft tone. “I’m sure that he is a very nice man and will be willing to leave without a struggle.”   
  
  
The little prince’s eyes brimmed with worry as he skidded to a halt and hesitantly turned around to face the teapot as she too came to a halt. “D’you think,” he muttered fiddling with the thin red ribbon around his neck, his eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. “That he came here not with the same intent that that other did?”   
  
  
Sakura nodded, a soft smiling curling her lips as the prince held out a palm. Hopping up and onto his outstretched hand, the little teacup sighed as she was slowly lifted to meet the prince’s tearful eyes.   
  
  
“Your majesty, please don’t cry.” She pleaded. “You will be fine, this man bares no ill will. I am sure of it.”   
  
  
“I’m still scared..” the prince mumbled, his voice wavering ever so slightly as a tear plopped down his cheek. “I don’t want to repeat that again... I don’t want to be attacked again.”   
  
  
“You won’t,” Sakura began.   
  
  
“How do you know?” The prince interrupted, his hand shaking. “That’s what you said last time, and look what happened! He tried to hunt me!”   
  
  
Sakura remembered.   
  
  
How could she not?   
  
  
How could she not remember the fear that struck their hearts, the tears that the prince shed and the scars that he bore?  
  
  
How could she forget the tall and unforgiving intruder that loomed over the prince that night, holding a musket to his chest?   
  
  
How could she forget the pain that the hunter had caused?   
  
  
How could she forget the terror that hung over them that night?   
  
  
How could she forget the bolt of shock and horror as she watched with wide eyes as the hunter shot their prince in front of her very eyes?   
  
  
How could she forget the worry that froze her lungs as she watched the prince fall at the hunter’s feet?   
  


How could she forget the agony she felt? How could she forget the cries from her fellow staff as they rushed towards their prince and fell at his limp body?   
  
  
How could she forget all the bloodshed that she saw that night?   
  
  
How could she forget?   
  
  
“I’m sorry, your highness..” the teacup murmured softly. “If you don’t want to see the man, we can escort him out.”   
  
  
The little prince sniffled and sighed, placing the teapot back onto the cart. “That would be best, I think.”   
  
  
“Yes, your highness.”   
  
  
The prince sighed and waved the little tea cart away, letting her go. “Can you go prepare the tea please, Sakura?”   
  
  
Sakura nodded. “Of course,” she said softly, “milk or no?”   
  
  
The prince hummed before nodding and saying, “Yes, I would like milk in my tea.”   
  
  
“I shall go prepare it at once.”   
  
  
“Thank you.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Can you tell me something?” Tsuchigomori asked quietly as he studied the room around him.  
  
  
The pocket watch nodded. “Yes sir?” He sighed. “What would you like to know?”   
  
  
“Why is your ‘master’ so afraid of visitors?”   
  
  
“You know,” Akane hummed glancing up at the inventor. “For someone who looks intelligent, you sure are quite dense.”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori’s brows creased as he glared at the clock. “That was uncalled for,” he sighed. “Why do you say that?”   
  
  
“Oh I don’t know, I thought that it would be obvious to you.” The clock shrugged. “Why our master is wary of intruders.” 

  
“Well I don’t.” The inventor retorted with a slight huff. “So would you be so kind as to tell me?”   
  
  
The clock sighed and averted his gaze, fiddling with his golden rims. “It isn’t a pretty story.”   
  
  
“What happened?”   
  
  
“It was the time our prince was nearly taken from us.”   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_On that night, a man came to castle. Armed with a musket and a dagger in hand, her marched straight through the doors and into the halls.  
  
  
He stomped down are newly plated floors and into the main hall where we were with the master... _

_  
_ “He came into your home, just like that, armed and unannounced?”   
  
  
Akane nodded. “Much like you did yesterday.” He muttered watching as the inventor flinched. “Anyway, at least you didn’t come with the intent to kill.”   
  
  
“Intent to kill?”   
  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
  
_He stormed into the main hall and demanded of us that we show him the prince.  
  
  
The prince, having heard all the ruckus, of course came into the hall and cane face to face with the man, _

“As a beast?”   
  
  
“As a beast.”   
  
  
_Before any of us had any time to react, the man had pushed the master to the floor and raised his musket to his chest.  
  
  
  
_“I will never forget the look of fear and shock that took over the master’s face in that moment.”   
  
  
_The master gasped as the man placed his finger of the trigger, ready to pull.  
  
  
In a spur of moments, a loud bang echoed through the halls mingled with the master’s pained shrieks and screams.   
  
  
We, I and the household caretakers, rushed forward to the master, but— _

Tsuchigomori listened to the clock’s tale, his eyes wide.   
  
  
_But we hadn’t moved fast enough. By the time the hunter had escaped, the master was left laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
  
We managed to move him and clean the floors, to help him recover, to heal him... but not completely.. _

_We never saw that same hunter ever again. As time passed, others have tried to enter, but we have held them off. Very few managed to get in and those few left a very bad impression on the master.  
  
  
_“And that is why the master is so wary of outsiders,” Akane finished. “He simply does not wish to be attacked in such a brutal manner. Our master, you see,” the clock murmured, “is a very timid child.”   
  
  
Tsuchigomori nodded solemnly and sighed. “I see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part to this section and then I’ll be following the storyline again. 
> 
> After that, the wedding! 
> 
> And I know I said HAITUS.. but how can I go on HAITUS with such lovely supporters?


	11. I Never Break My Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter, I promise that the next will be longer! 
> 
> For now, enjoy!

“Here is your tea, your highness.” The green teapot said upon return. Turning the the little chipped teacup beside her, she nodded and smiled as she watched her hop off and onto the prince’s waiting palm. “Lots of honey and milk, just as you requested.”   
  
  
The prince nodded with a small smile of his own. “Thank you,” he hummed as Tiara giggled from atop his palm. “Much appreciated.”   
  
  
“Go ahead and drink, your highness.” Sakura answered softly as she hopped around the cart. “I must go have a word with Natsuhiko,” She sighed before turning and looking up at the golden rimmed teacup in the prince’s palm. “Tiara keep him company, will you?”   
  
  
The teacup nodded and hopped up and down happily. “Yes!” She squealed. “You can count on me Sakura Mama!”   
  
  
After gaining a small nod of affirmation and a soft smile from the prince, the green teacup wheeled herself out of the hall and disappeared round the bend.   
  
  
Tiara bounced on Amane’s palm giddy with excitement. “Hey Ama-Chan, Ama-Chan, guess what I heard today!” She squealed as the prince looked down at her, his gaze soft.   
  
  
“What is it, Tiara-Chan?” He hummed, taking a sip on the milky tea. “What did you hear today?”   
  
  
The little teacup immediately fell silent in the prince’s palm, her smile falling.   
  
  
“What’s the matter Tiara-Chan?” The prince hummed poking the cup gently. “Did the other cups bully you again?”   
  
  
Tiara gulped and shook her golden rimmed self. “Not exactly..” she mumbled as the prince blinked at her, his amber eyes glistening with concern.   
  
  
“Whatever is the matter then?”   
  
  
_How am I going to tell him—?_  
  


The little teacup was sure that if she had nails, she’d be biting them right now. “Well...” she mumbled. “Ama-Chan I don’t know if..” 

Amane stared hard at the little cup and the little cup stared right back at the prince.   
  


“Tiara-Chan, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”   
  


The little teacup recoiled. “Do you promise not to get mad at me?” She mumbled, looking up at the prince, bashful.   
  


Amane nodded, blinking at her, his puzzlement evident on his face. “Why would I get mad at you?”   
  


“Do you promise?”   
  


“Yes,” the prince sighed nodding slowly.   
  


“Say it!” Tiara squealed jumping up and down in his palm. “Say that you promise not to get mad at me because I did nothing wrong!”  
  


Amane sighed, “I promise not to get mad at Tirara-Chan, who has done nothing wrong.”   
  


“Okay,” Tiara mumbled, her handle quivering nervously as she quaked in the prince’s palm. “Well, when I was in the kitchens, you know, helping Sakura Mama,” 

The prince nodded, motioning for the teacup to continue.   
  


“And as I was helping her, I heard Natsuhiko Papa and Akane-Kun, that grumpy clock, talking to the weird man who came last night dressed in a white coat—” 

She trailed off and looked up at the prince, who’s face had went cold. Now shivering, Tiara slowly backed up on the prince’s palm, her teeth clattering. “Y-your h-highness?” She squealed, her voice rising with every syllable. “A-are you angry w-with me?!”   
  


Amane shook his head quickly as if snapping out of a daze. “N-no!” He stammered quickly, looking back at the teacup with a small smile. “I promised that I wouldn’t get angry with you, didn’t I?”   
  
  
Tiara gulped. “Yeah..” she sighed. “I’m sorry that he’s still here, Ama-Chan..” 

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologize for what you don’t need to apologize for Tiara.”   
  


The teacup, however, knew better. He had dropped the usual “Chan” from her name, _not_ a good sign. Fearing the worst but believing in the prince’s words all the same, Tiara dared herself to look up, expecting to see a frown staring down at her. But instead, she received a saddened smile that made her little glass heart clench.   
  


“I promised you,” Amane sighed before gently pinching her handle and raising her run to his lips to take a sip of the already cooled milky tea, “that I wouldn’t get mad at you. And I never break my promises.”   
  


The teacup relaxed as the prince drank, taking small, dainty sips. She was relieved to hear that he wasn’t angry with her, but still, even though she couldn’t picture and understand it, something was off... 

The prince was hiding something, something that shouldn’t be hidden.   
  


And Tiara wasn’t very happy about it, not was she sure that she really wanted to find out what it was.   
  


“Drink up, your highness.” She sighed as the prince continued to drink, apparently having not to have heard her, hugging the cup with his hands, his eyes closed as he sipped. “You have a big day ahead of you.”   
  


_Bigger than most... for a child._


End file.
